Jade Lynn
by foreverphantom014
Summary: Sequel to Jade Phantom. Jade is now in college and is facing some problems. Her and Justin's relastionship is going great and they feel like they are going to be together forever. But something happens. Will Jade and Justin's relasionship perervere?
1. Chapter 1

**Guys I am too nice to you all. I made a sequel to Jade Phantom. It's called Jade Lynn. She will face more, adult, problems. All right, I will make this sweet and to the point, every chapter will be in the thousands range. So yeah, here is Chapter 1 of Jade Lynn.**

"Happy birthday, dear Jade, Happy Birthday to YOU, make a wish dear." They sang as Jade sat town at the kitchen table. Her family members, best friends, boyfriend, and siblings were her to celebrate the most life changing birthday. 18th birthday.

"Well, in a couple months our baby girl will be graduating high school." Danny said, with a grin.

"Well, she will always be my girl, that's for sure." Sam said.

"Thank you all, I couldn't ask for a better birthday." Jade said, hugging them.

"Jade! This is your 3rd birthday being Justin's girlfriend! How do you feel?" TJ asked, recording her answer.

"I feel absolutely set for life!" She answered sticking her tongue out at the camera.

"Good, because I am playing this at your wedding!" TJ said.

"TJ!" Justin and Jade yelled.

"Even I have a problem with that." Danny said raising his hand up.

"Oh, come on Mr. Fenton, everyone knows that those two were meant for each other." Emma gushed out. Jade glared at her girl BFF. "Emma, TMI, Emma." Jade said glaring.

"Oh come on! I didn't mean to offend anyone!" Emma said, backing away from her BFF with a worried expression.

"Emma, I'm sure Jade was just joking." TJ said.

"No, Jade wasn't. Why is Jade talking in the third person?" Jade said, confused.

They all shrugged, and pulled her into the living room where all her presents were waiting.

When she opened them, there was a new laptop, a IPhone 4S, IPad, some clothes, and jewelry. She looked at all of the cards and all but one person got her a gift. Justin.

"Jade, I have to speak with you privately." Justin said, whispering.

"Ok. Whatever you want handsome." She replied. "Mom, Dad, I have to go to the bathroom."

"And I have to go find my gift; I think I left it in the guest bedroom, sorry Mrs. F." He said.

They went to the guest bedroom, parents unaware about what they were going to do. **(Oh come on nasty's, it's not what you think! Clean your minds!) **

"Jade, I have gotten you a ring!" Justin said. Jade gapped. "A wedding ring, Justin, it's a little too early for that, don't you think?" She asked. He burst out laughing. "No! A love ring, If we are still together by the time we want to get married, I will trade that in for a engagement ring. It's a engagement ring, for waiting to be engaged." He said with a smile.

"Justin, I love it! Thank you so much." She pulled him into a sweet kiss, which turned into a steamy kiss, which eventually laid them down on the bed.

"Justin they are waiting for us." Jade said, catching her breath. Justin pouted but they got up, straightened themselves, and went outside to unsuspecting parents, but two suspecting best friends.

"Oh, there you are Jade, there you are Justin. We were just about to come get you. Justin what did you get Jade?" Sam asked.

"I got her a necklace again. One from Kay's." He said. Jade looked at him with a confused glint. He handed her the box that she had already opened. "Open it." His eyes seemed to say again, which she did.

Inside was a pure blue diamond, on a gold string, with two white diamonds. "Justin, I don't know what to say." She said.

"I do! Take it back!" Sam exclaimed.

"No, Mrs. F, I got it for her because I love her, no matter how much the cost." He said. His family was rich anyways, plus he had a good job.

"Well, if you say so. Put it on her, I want to see how it shimmers on the neck!" Sam said, gushing.

"Yes Ma'am." Justin slid the necklace out of the box, and put it around Jade neck. Jade touched the diamond softly, as if it were extremely fragile.

"Thank you so much Justin." She hugged. "I though you just got the ring." She whispered.

"I got the ring and a real birthday gift." He whispered back. They parted and Sam said that the party was over. Everybody left, except Justin, who was leaving in an hour. "Justin, I want you to treat my daughter right while we are gone!" Danny said, glaring at his daughter's boyfriend.

"Yes sir. I will." "Don't play **ANY **games while we are gone, understand." Danny said again. Justin nodded again.

"Good. Goodbye baby girl, love you." Danny said, hugging his daughter.

"Love you too Daddy." She said.

Danny and Sam, Lily and Ryon, James and Katie, walked out of the door, to go on a vacation. Jade didn't want to miss school, or her boyfriend, so she decided to stay here. TJ, Emma, and Justin were staying with her, so she wouldn't have to be so alone.

"TJ, go pop some popcorn." Justin yelled down the hall. "Yes, Justin-san!" TJ yelled back. "Justin-san? Where does he come up with these nicknames?" Jade laughed as she cuddled on the couch with Justin.

"I don't know, watching too many Jackie Chan movies." He said, kissing there forehead.

Tonight, they were watching the cheesiest movie ever, the notebook.

The girls leaned into the boys, who were crying their eyes out, rolled their eyes and fell asleep. Justin was asleep shortly after Jade.

TJ and Emma stayed up through the entire movie, throwing popcorn at the sleeping couple.

…

The next day at school, Jade and Justin were extremely tired. They had slept on the couch which wasn't very comfortable. They woke up in the middle of the night, several times.

"Ok, class, in a few weeks, is high school graduation, so I want you each to go prepare. Go get your cap and gown, and Jade, please get your valedictorian speech ready." Mr. Lancer, the old tired man who was retiring this year, said with a smile.

"Yes, Mr. Lancer will do!"

**So there is chapter uno! Well, I am getting ready for bed. There is a reason I named it Jade Lynn, and that reason, you will find out. I wasn't going to name it Jade Fenton, because that will be too silly for what I have planned. *grins evilly* Thanks for reading and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! What's up? I just opened all of my Christmas presents! I got a guitar! Woo! Well, here is Chapter 2**

Jade walked home with Justin that sunny afternoon the day that she got told she was valedictorian.

"Justin, I am a little nervous. I mean. Valedictorian speech? I am not smart enough for that!" She said.

He picked her up bridal style, surprising her, and spoke to her softly.

"If you weren't smart enough, they wouldn't have given you the title of Valedictorian." He said.

He carried her into her house, to the awaiting faces of TJ and Emma smiling at them. They were snuggled on the loveseat. Justin sat them down on the recliner.

"It has been two days without the rents, out of 10. They will be back about 3 days before graduation. So! Lets have some fun!" TJ said. Justin and TJ shared a smirk before Jade cleared her throat.

"Not too much fun, Justin, remember what I said to you when we started dating?" She asked him.

"Go for a feel, I will break you. Then in the closet, you broke me." He said smiling.

"Mmhmm. I told you!" Jade said. She kissed his forehead, then got up from his lap.

"Someone has to make some dinner so we can live." Jade answered to Justin's pout.

"Fine! Let's not turn Jade into a full ghost!" Justin said, glaring playfully.

…

It was 10:00 at night when TJ and Emma resigned to bed.

"Justin, like I said, if my parents found out if we slept in the same bed, then we would get killed." Jade said.

Justin looked at the floor pouting. Emma and TJ where in Danny and Sam's bed, James and Katie's beds' would be too small for him, and Ryon and Lily had cribs.

"I guess I will have the couch." He got dressed in his PJ pants and got on the couch and started to close his eyes.

He felt someone grab his hand and pull. He opened his eyes to Jade, who was pulling him in the direction of her bedroom. He smiled at her appearance. She had no makeup on, her hair was tied in a loose ponytail, had a t-shirt and fuzzy pajama pants.

"I like the relaxed look." Justin said, walking with her.

"I would be wearing a tank top, but I couldn't let you sleep on the couch so." She smiled at him as she patted the bed space next to her.

He flopped down on the bed and got under the covers. She turned on her TV and her fan and laid down too.

…

The next morning, the couple woke up. Justin had his arms wrapped around Jade's torso and she had her hand on his hand.

Jade woke up and looked at her position. She smiled at Justin's face as he snoozed.

"Justin, wake up please." She shook him lightly.

"Mmhmm, I'm up." Justin said, not opening his eyes.

"Sure you are. Come on!" She pushed him out of bed. He woke up and got up.

"It's SATURDAY! Please tell me why you got me up!" He yelled at her.

"Well, first off we have to eat, two, TJ and Emma are up, three I have my valedictorian speech to write!" She said, counting off the reasons. Justin glared at her fingers whenever she held them up in his face.

"Ok, fine, I will help TJ and Emma make breakfast." Justin said, getting up from bed and going downstairs.

Jade sighed, realizing she had to write a valedictorian speech in 8 days.

…

"JADE! YOU HAVENT ATE IN THREE HOURS!" Emma yelled to her best friend, who was freaking out over her speech.

"I can't Emma! I have a speech to write and only 8 days to do it, not to mention I have to go get my cap and gown, and the senior field trip!" Jade called down to her.

Emma marched up the stairs to Jades room to see papers strewn everywhere, Jade shaking at her desk with a pencil in her…hair?

"Jade, honey, calm yourself. TJ and Justin went to go get the information on the Senior Trip which your parents already signed to form, and they are ALSO getting your cap and gown." Emma said, hugging her friend.

Jade almost calmed instantly. Justin was getting some of her work off her plate. She loved him!

"Ok, I will make me a bologna sandwich and work at the kitchen table, but Emma I have to get this speech done!" Jade said, getting up from her desk.

"Ok! Fine!" Emma said, smiling.

…

8 days later…..

…

"JADE, HONEY, WE'RE HOME!" Sam called into the house. She immediately regretted it.

Justin, Jade, Emma, and TJ where all asleep in the living room, Justin and Jade on the recliner and Emma and TJ on the couch.

"Danny, kids, be quiet when you come in the house, Jade and Justin, Emma and TJ are all asleep." Sam said quietly.

"Why should we care? Shouldn't they all go home since we are back?" James said, rolling his eyes.

"James! That is our sister!" Katie said, slapping him on the head.

"OUCH! Was that completely necessary?" James said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Katie, James, cut it out." Danny said, directing them all inside. He saw Justin and Jade on the recliner sleeping.

"Danny, come on, put Ryon and Lily to bed." Sam said, nudging him. Danny nodded and picked up Ryon and Lily.

"Wee! Daddy! We had a lot of fun visiting Grammy Pam and Papa Jeremy!" Said Lily, smiling.

"Yep Daddy!" Ryon said, grinning.

Danny put Lily and Ryon to bed, had a fight with James about sleeping, Katie finally got her brother to stop complaining and go to bed, then Danny went to bed too.

"Sam, do you think Justin and Jade will become, you know, married after college?" Danny asked when he climbed into bed.

"Danny, sometimes Love is unpredictable, but I say no. Danny, high school love NEVER lasts." Sam said.

"Well, that's what our parents said about US and look at us NOW!" Danny said.

"Well, maybe then because we won't until she gets married, but that's not for a while now! Now go to bed, no, not another word!" Sam said, lying down to sleep.

Danny sighed, turned off the light and went to sleep also.

**Ok next chapter will be about the GRADUATION! Oh my! But it will also be the start of her college life! **

**I promise to have the next chapter up tonight! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok! Tonights Chapter…. I might even do a couple more chapters tonight… Oak Leaf Ninja says I am an overachiever. Not really seeing that I starved you of these chapters.**

The day finally came, graduation! Jade was really nervous, not really because of being Valedictorian, but of leaving to go to College. Leaving Amity Park, her home the town she was born and raised in, to go to University of California.

Jade woke up that morning with Butterflies in her stomach. It was time! The time that she and her friends dreamed of before College, they couldn't have been more wrong to dream of leaving.

"Well, todays the day. Time to get up and get ready to….. leave." She said quietly. Grandma and Grandpa Manson and Grandma and Grandpa Fenton plus Aunt Jazz came down to see her become a High School Graduate.

Jade got out of bed and went to her bathroom, where in her bathroom was her dress. It was a sky blue, floor length, strapless dress.

She put it on, put on her make-up and straightened her hair.

"Jade? Are you up and getting ready?" Grandma Maddie called up the stairs.

"Yes Grandma M I am!" She called back down.

She finished getting ready and went downstairs where her family was waiting for her, Justin, Emma and TJ were also there.

Justin's eyes seemed to bug out of his head when he saw Jade.

"Wow, Jade, you look beautiful! You are even wearing my necklace?" Justin asked.

"Yep! And the….. other thing." She said, not wanting to give away the secret.

"Awesome. So is everyone ready?" Sam asked.

"Yep! Justin there is something that I have to tell you." Jade said, nervously.

"Jade, that will have to wait! We have 7 minutes to get there! Get out the door!" Danny shoved them all out the door.

…

"Please everyone take your seats." Principal Baxter said. **(I made PAULINA a Principal. She married Dash BTW.)**

Everyone sat down to celebrate the graduation of their children.

"I am so happy everyone made it her today, Principal Ishma would have like to be here as well, but she retired. I am Paulina Baxter and since I have been Principal, I have bonded with these students. Especially this class, because they are the first class that I have been Principal and They are already leaving." Paulina said.

"Now, without further of do, we will now call to the stand, Jade Lynn Fenton, the Valedictorian of this class!" Paulina announced.

Jade got up and said her speech.

"Welcome Class of 2030, today we celebrate. Against all odds, we have done it! We have graduated. Well almost." The class burst out laughing. Jade smiled.

"We have bonded so much over the years. From being stuffed into lockers, from being in love, to being best friends, there has been ways we have been pulled together." Jade said. The class nodded.

"From Flash, being a professional football player." Flash stood up and the class cheered.

"To Marie, going off to the army will be scary job." She also stood up and the class cheered a little louder.

"We will all be going our separate ways. Look at me, I am leaving for College today!"

Justin gasped. 'Today? She was leaving today?' He looked at TJ and Emma, who looked as surprised as him.

"Where EVER we go, Whatever we do, we will always be a family, Celebrate CLASS OF 2030!" She screamed into the microphone raising her arms. The class stood up and removed their caps yelling, WE DID IT!

Jade walked off the stage in tears. She was about to leave for college. Leaving her boyfriend was a big deal too.

"Jade, what do you mean you are leaving today?" Justin asked her, hugging her.

"I have to leave today to get my stuff straightened out by orientation. I am so sorry I haven't told you! I got the email last week, I should've told you after I read it!" Jade said, sobbing.

"Jade. You have to go! Your stuff is all packed!" Danny yelled at her.

"Coming Daddy." She kissed Justin for the last time and ran off.

She hugged her dad, mom, siblings, and her grandma and grandpa.

She got in her car, and drove to California State University.

She cried the whole way. It was about a 11 hour drive to her college.

Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Hey Justin."

"…"

"I miss you too."

"…"

"Well, California State."

"…"

"Dang, your school is 300 miles away!"

"…"

"I love you too."

"…"

"Ok, you go pack. Love you bye."

"…"

That's when she started crying, the whole way there.

…

"Hi, I am Jade Fenton. I am here to settle the room and my classes." Jade said politely.

"Why, Hello Jade. We have been awaiting your arrival. I will show you to your room now." The lady said.

"Excuse me, you never told me your name." Jade pointed out.

"Well, I am Ms. Paxton. I teach World Studies. I think I requested you." She said.

"Ok." Was all Jade could say.

They got to her room. She had a huge room, but she roomed it with one other person.

"Well, the door with your name on it is your room." Ms. Paxton said.

"You have a kitchen and two bathrooms. Your bathroom is in your room. Ta ta!" Ms. Paxton left Jade to sort her room out. Her dorm had a living room/ kitchen, 4 bedrooms, and 2 bathrooms.

She got to the door that said Jade. Underneath was a note.

_Jade,_

_I hope you like it here!_

_Professor Paxton_

Jade smiled and walked into her room. She set up her computer first and logged into her Yahoo account.

_Jadefenton has logged on._

_JustinKacy: JADE!_

_TJfoley: JADE!_

_EmmaDaniels: JADE! I assume you have arrived to your college._

_Jadefenton: Yeah, I miss you guys so much._

_JustinKacy: …_

_TJfoley: We miss you too. Justin's heart is practically breaking._

_EmmaDaniels: Well I am at my dorm room, got to go!_

_JustinKacy: Bye!_

_TJfoley: bye I love you!_

_EmmaDaniels has logged off saying: Love you TJ_

_JustinKacy: Jade, I miss you and love you so much, but me and TJ have gone to college like you and we found out we room together, we have to set up our "man cave"_

_TJfoley: Darn Right!_

_Jadefenton: I have to meet my new roomie! Love you Justin, Luv ya TJ!_

_JustinKacy has logged off saying: I love you Jade!_

_Jadefenton has logged off saying: I love you Justin!_

_TJfoley has logged off saying: I miss and love you Em's_

Jade sighed to go knock on the door of her new roomie. It said: Welcome Emma!

"Emma Daniels?" Jade said into the door.

"Yes?" Emma said back.

Jade burst through the door. "Emma!"

"OMG JADE! I missed you! I didn't know you went here! I requested you because you had the same name as yourself! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST FOUR YEARS EVER!" Emma screamed as she hugged her best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I hope that you will read this AND review. We are going to the Florida Keys for SPRING BREAK! Swimming with the FREAKING DOLPHINS! Anyways Chapter 4…**

Emma and Jade spent every moment of school together. Emma majored in to be doctor and Jade ended up wanting to be a teacher.

"Jade I have to go to class, do we have any food?" Emma asked, looking through the cupboard.

"Nope. I think we ran out about a WEEK ago! We need to go shopping!" Jade said, flipping through TV channels.

"No we can't! We need money!" Emma said, grabbing her stomach. "I have to go Jade, we need jobs. Go find yourself one! Luv ya sister." Emma said as she left.

"Ok I need a job, I think I saw a diner that needed help, a waitress?" Jade asked herself. She grabbed her purse, grabbed her keys, and walked out the door to get herself a job.

She got in her car and called Justin. He had a free day today.

"…"

"Hey good morning to you too!"

"...!"

"I know you are sorry too."

"…"

"I know you love me."

"…"

"Love you too. Happy?"

"…"

"haha, so what are you doing?"

"…"

"That's amazing. I'm sorry that I woke you up!"

"…"

"I love you too babe. I miss you so much."

"…"

"My heart aches too."

"…"

"I am getting a job."

"…"

"Laugh at me Justin Kacy and I will break up with you."

"."

"I know!"

"…"

"I have to go! I am at the diner."

"…"

"Love you too bye."

"…"

She hung up her phone and walked to the diner, her heels clacking as she walked in. Everybody stopped eating and looked at her.

"Well… I didn't mean to distract anyone." She said sheepish.

"It's ok." A waitress said. "What can I do for you?"

"I would like a job please." Everyone gasped.

"What?" She looked around.

"That sign has been up for months, and no one has wanted a job. This place is rarely busy and the pay is really bad." The waitress said.

"Well, I would like a job because me and my roommate need money and this place is close to my school." Jade explained.

"Well, can you start now?" The waitress asked.

"You can hire waitresses?"

"Yes, I can because I am the manager. I was working for one of my waitresses. My name is Liz. Call me Liz." Liz said.

"Ok I will start. I don't have any classes Monday, Tuesday, Friday, and Sunday, and my classes end at 5." Jade Said.

"Ok Monday, Tuesday, Friday, and Sunday you can work 9am to 2pm. And Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday you can work 5 to 8pm. That good?" Liz asked. Jade nodded and put on an apron and put her hair into its usual ponytail.

She got 20 dollars in tips that day. She went home to a worried Emma exhausted.

"Jade! There you are! I thought you were kidnapped! Where were you?" Emma asked hugging her.

"Emma I was working. Here is 20 bucks." She said as she crashed on the couch. Emma looked surprised as Jade took a nap on the couch. She left a note and went to the store to buy 20 bucks worth of grociers.

…

Jade woke up 15 minutes later and looked around for Emma. She saw a note on the table.

_Jade,_

_Thank you for working. I know I will not be back when you wake up, so when you do, GO TO BED! You have classes tomorrow. Night!_

_Emma_

Jade smiled and headed to bed.

…

"_Justin,I love you!" Jade said. _

"_Love you! HA! I love Emma!" Justin laughed. _

"AHHHH!" Jade woke up screaming. It was about 3 in the morning.

**Knock, knock.**

Jade had a confused expression on her face as she went to the front door and opened it.

"TJ! JUSTIN!" Jade leaped into the arms of Justin and TJ went inside and crashed on the couch.

"Yeah, we have a 3 week break and we decided to come here." Justin explained, looking inside.

"You can sleep in my room; I can sleep on the couch." Jade said smiling.

"JADE! That's your room!" Justin yelled.

Jade rolled her eyes and yawned.

He hugged her. "Jade, you just got a job."

"I guess you could sleep in my room with me, because you know… I missed you, and you don't have anywhere else to sleep." Jade said, winking.

"Jade! What are you doing… OMG TJ!" Emma said, leaping out of her room.

"Hey! What am I chopped liver!" Justin yelled.

"Oh, hi Justin."

"Well, about your offer. Jade I would love to sleep in your room. I have missed you so much, you can't even believe it. I would lie at night crying because I didn't have you there with me. I missed that we barley got to say goodbye before we had to split up to go to college. I missed you!" Justin said, kissing her.

"Oh Justin!" Jade said, hugging him again.

"We don't HAVE to sleep TJ!" Emma said, winking. TJ ran into her room without a second word. Emma laughed and chased him.

Jade and Justin sat there with blank expressions on their faces. Then they burst out laughing.

Justin pulled Jade into a kiss and led them into Jade's room.

…

Jade woke up the next morning dazed. Justin was sleeping. Jade was sitting there.

She got up, got dressed and went outside to TJ and Emma making out on the couch.

"Guys?" Jade asked, about to burst out laughing.

"Oh hey, Jade, um, I was just, sucking the poison. No I was making out with Emma." TJ came clean.

"Ok, Whatever." Justin said as he came outside.

"Hi, Jade." Justin said awkwardly.

"Hi, Justin."

"Hey you guys, you are acting all, oh, never mind." Emma said.

"Good job dude!" TJ said, getting up to high five him.

Jade gasped as she realized she needed to go to work.

She fixed her hair, brushed her teeth and headed out to go to work…

But all the while, she didn't know what was going to happen.

**Dun dun BISCUT! Sorry this was so late.**

**What's going to happen to Jade? Why did I say that after a night to remember? Does it have to do with something they did? *gasp* **

**Well review your guesses and I will tell you in da next chapter.**

**Seebs!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oak Leaf was the only one who reviewed last night… got to love her! She sticks with me. I loved her review ;) *winks***

2 weeks later

Jade woke up that morning feeling absolutely nauseous. She held her mouth as she ran to the bathroom, and vomited.

"Jade? Are you ok?" asked Justin, who patted her back.

She got up and shook her head, and brushed her teeth.

"Are you sick? Is there something you need?" He asked. She loved him because he was such a caring boyfriend.

"A glass of water, please." She asked, smiling.

"Anything for you."

As she sat on the couch, waiting for her glass of water, she began to worry. She wasn't sick, because she hadn't had a fever. 2 weeks ago tonight they… they did something.

'_Oh god, no. If this is true, Daddy is going to kill me.' _She thought to herself.

Emma walked into the room and looked at her. Jade had tears in her eyes.

Justin gave her a glass of water and kiss her head, then went to the bathroom to shower.

"Hey, Jade, you ok?" Emma asked, sitting down on the couch.

"No, Emma, I need you to go to the store and get something, privately. Come on get your car keys. I will tell you on the way." Jade said.

"Ok girly."

…

"So Jade, we are on our way to the Wal-Mart so tell me why?" Emma asked.

"Well, It has been 2 weeks since that night and…. I might be….. you know….. .. Pregnant…." Emma chocked.

"You mean you have morning sickness?" Emma asked.

Jade nodded. "I just don't know what to tell Justin. He got into the shower and might not know what to think while we are gone and I don't want to tell him if I am not sure…" She burst out crying.

"Why am I crying?"

Emma laughed.

"Pregnant people sometimes cry and get all moody whenever they are pregnant. Good chance you are Jade-poo." Emma laughed.

Jade laughed too.

"You know what I first thought whenever I might have figured out?"

"What?"

"My dad is going to kill me."

"Haha, he probably is, it's not right to get pregnant when you are 20."

"Emma, this is the beginning of the supporting life process, please, don't test me." Immediately became angry.

"DARN THOSE HORMONES!"

Emma was cracking up.

…

Jade got the pregnancy test (two) and went back to the car.

"Emma, let's go home."

It was about a 5 minute drive to home to Wal-Mart. They hoped that they would get home in time before the boys noticed their absence.

…

Jade got home just in time to see Justin get out of the shower.

"Hello Jade. Going somewhere." Jade shook her head and rushed into the bathroom.

"Gotta pee!"

Jade took the test and waited in the bathroom for the results. She heard the BEEP and looked. She crapped herself.

"No, no, no, no!" She whisper screamed.

"Justin!" She yelled.

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant."

…

3 months later

…

"Justin, help me into the car."

Jade was 3 months 2 weeks pregnant and where going to the doctor's to find out the gender of the baby.

"I bet it's a girl."

"No! I want a boy! To play sports."

"Haha. Girls can play sports. Hey, little Taylor could be a gymnast." Jade pointed out.

"No! Little Cadence, will play baseball." Justin argued.

"Justin do you really want push me? I am pregnant." Jade said, angry.

"No ma'am. Winter break is coming up… Aren't you going to your parents? What are we going to say when he notices your baby bump?" Justin asked.

"Tell him the truth?"

Justin chocked.

"Yes, Justin, you are going to also tell him you are the father."

Justin coughed.

"No arguing."

…

They pulled up into the doctor's office and went inside to the obstetrician.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kacey." Dr. Lisa said.

"Ms. It is Justin KACEY and Jade FENTON. You can call me Jade."

Lisa laughed.

"I planned to. You can call me Lisa, instead of Dr. Lisa, Doctor, or Ms."

Jade blushed.

"You look pretty young to be pregnant…. Should have used protection kids. Tsk tsk. Are you kids in high school of course you are!"

'_Ok, Lisa is getting way to personal.' _Justin thought.

"I am a freshman in college and can do whatever I want." Jade said.

Lisa laughed and blushed.

"Oh I am so sorry. Lets find out the gender of the baby, Shall we?"

Lisa did her thing and in a matter of minutes, they found out the gender.

"Wow! It's a girl!"

"Told you Justin, I told you." Jade laughed and pointed in his face.

"Alright fine, I am an idiot. Come on we have to pack for Amity Park." Justin grabbed her, said goodbye to Lisa, and left to go to pack for Amity Park.

…

"Jade, honey, we are here at your parents house." Justin said, as he shook his pregnant girlfriend awake.

"Ok. I will go inside, with my stuff, you drive away so my dad can't kill you when he gets the news."

"Good plan! Bye babe." He kissed her bye and she went inside.

…

"Jade! Baby!" Danny said as she walked through the door.

"Jade!" Sam said, a rushed to hug her.

"Jade, you look like you gained some weight." James said as he looked at her appearance.

"Danny, honey, go get her the gift. I need to talk to her in private." Sam said.

…

"Daddy."

"I have something to give you, Jade."

"Daddy, I have something to tell you."

"Jade, honey can it wait? I have to give you your gift." Danny said, annoyed.

"No. It really cant. You can't kill Justin either." Jade said.

"What? Are you getting married?" Danny scoffed.

"Close, but no." Jade said.

Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Daddy. I am pregnant." Jade finally said to her dad.

Danny stood there in shock as he looked at her stomach.

**Oh my.**

**Thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I finally hate school. I mean I have hated it before but ya know. Sorry this is so late, I would hope you to expect updates faster but I have swim, cheer, and homework at the same time. **

**I will make this extra long because right now, while I was typing this, I don't have internet connection because I am on the road.**

**P.S I am not driving.**

Jade looked at her father, who was staring at her baby bump, and then left the room. She knew her father was going to take it hard. She heard a smack on the floor and ran back to the living room. Her dad had fainted.

"Oh, great, super. Mom was actually excited when I told her in private." Jade flashed back to that moment.

"_Jade, honey, you are gaining weight since the last time I saw you, and that was 4 weeks ago." Sam said, worried._

"_Mom, I have something to tell you." Jade said, rubbing the back of her neck._

"_Your pregnant aren't you?" Sam said, crossing her arms._

"_Yup." Jade said, looking at her mother cautiously. _

"_AWWW! MY BABY IS HAVING A BABY! How many weeks are you? Months? Boy or girl?" Sam gushed out._

"_Um… I am 3 months 3 weeks, um.. girl and yes I am having a baby mom." Jade said._

"_Who's the father?" Sam said. Jade gaped at her. She didn't know that she and Justin were together?_

"_Mom! It's Justin!" Jade blushed. Sam covered her mouth and blushed, she had forgotten about him. She thought they would have moved on from each other._

"_Oh, I thought you and him broke up around Graduation." Sam said._

"_No. we are happy and together and are going to be parents together." Jade said._

"_Well, what about the distance between your schools. I mean, he can't stay there forever, your daughter won't really see him as much. You will miss him and Emma will be so tired she might not pass her classes."_

"_All ready figured that out. TJ, me, Emma, and Justin all pitched in and got ourselves an apartment half way in between schools. Me and Justin have the first floor, and TJ and Emma have the second." Jade smirked at her mom. "I ain't dumb mom." _

"_I know your not, you aren't ALL your dad. You are most of him though." Sam said._

"_Ok, speaking of dad I have to tell him." Jade said nervously._

"_You do that! He will be excited! You'll see!" _

Of course now Jade did see that he would not take it well and he would faint onto the floor.

Justin ran through the door and locked it. "Jade I have some bad news."

The knocking on the door became harder and harder.

"My parents want to kill me." Justin panted.

"My dad fainted." Jade said simply.

"Your mom?" Justin said walking over to her.

"Ok with it. She thought you weren't the dad, and said that the relationship between us was going to get harder and harder and probably might snap while the baby is inside me. She said it might not last." Jade said, sadly.

She had believed her mom. Justin was going to take on the full responsibility of being a parent and boyfriend. Once the baby is born he will leave her and sleep on the couch upstairs with Emma and TJ.

"Let's hope not." Justin said.

He believed her too. Was he ready for parenting? Would he snap and not want Jade anymore? Not this was ridiculous. He loved Jade and would stand by her for anything.

"We have to leave tomorrow. I don't know why but I have a hunch that my mom and dad wont let me live another day in their house. My sister was happy for me and tried to hold them back." Justin said.

"Haha. I miss Jenn. I loved her!" Jade laughed.

They laughed together until Danny woke up and got a baseball bat.

"Run Justin Run!" Jade yelled as she ran up the stairs.

"Trust me I'm running!" Justin yelled back.

Danny chased them both with a baseball bat until they got to Jade's bedroom and locked the door. Jade's room was ghost proof and Danny couldn't phase through. They heard him curse and walk away and they went to bed.

…

Jade woke up the next morning in the car. Justin put her in the car without asking her? Whoa, mood swings lets watch those.

Justin pulled into their apartment and carried her up the stairs, careful not to drop her. It was 3 in the morning so she had been asleep, 5 hours. Justin had a bruise on his arm where her dad probably hit him and punched him. Luckily, she had been in his arms, so Danny wouldn't tackle him.

Justin laid down on the couch after putting Jade in the loveseat, exhausted and sore. Sore because of her dad, and exhausted from lack of sleep.

Jade woke up from the couch, with an angry look and slapped him across the face.

"Whoa! What was that for!" He yelled.

"For putting me in the car and driving away from my family before I got to say goodbye!" She yelled back.

"Well, I'm sorry I wanted to get back for CLASSES!" He yelled louder.

"JUSTIN! DON'T START WITH ME!" Jade yelled, about to cry.

"THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU YELLING!" Justin yelled at her walking out of the room.

"JUSTIN KACY! WE ARE OVER!" She ran into the bedroom, crying.

"GOOD! I NEVER WANTED THIS KID OR YOU!" Justin yelled at the door, not realizing what he said, and marched up the stairs to Emma and TJ's place and slept on the couch.

Jade didn't go back to sleep. She held her stomach and cried and cried and cried.

She cried herself to sleep knowing that Justin was never coming back to her.

…

The next morning, Jade got up and locked the door to her, now only she lived downstairs, and locked the door that connected her and Emma's apartments.

She made some pancakes and sat down to eat them. She was still crying and she heard someone jiggle at the lock. Emma walked through the door and looked at her friend. Emma locked the door once more and sat down at her table.

"Jade, you ok?" Emma asked.

"No! Justin and me are over, he doesn't love me anymore." She looked out the window to see Justin flirting with a girl from one of his classes.

"Jade, he doesn't deserve you anymore. You and me are going to help raise this kid without him, and if he realizes he made a mistake and wants you back, and you still love him, then you can take him back. Ok?" Emma reasoned with Jade.

"Ok. I thought we were meant to be, but by the way he instantly moved on and is sucking face with that girl over there that means I was wrong." Jade said, getting up to put her plate in the dishwasher.

Emma looked out the window to see Justin and Ashley, from his parenting class that is required to take, making out on the porch. She didn't like this sight at all.

She went out the door and faced them. Emma crossed her arms and looked at Justin when Ashley left. Ashley waved at her and left in her car.

"Well Justin, I see you are cheating on Jade." She said, pretending not to know.

"Well, we are over and I don't want her or that stupid baby." Justin said, truthfully.

Emma looked at him like he was crazy. She got a burning hatred for him and slapped him right across the face.

"That's for not caring for your "ex" and baby." She ran back into Jade's apartment, who was sitting there on the couch, watching the scene with a blank expression. Justin looked at her face, and winced. He had only hurt her once before, when they were fresh mans, and he called her a weirdo, freak, loser, and annoying.

He thought to himself, was he really over her? Yes. You are dating Ashley Greene and she is the one for you. You are even moving into her place this afternoon.

Jade walked to the front door and faced him.

"Um… Hey Justin. I just thought you know, since we're broken up then, I should give you the promise ring back. You and Ashley seem happy. Here you go. You can give it to her. I promise I won't bother you two with baby problems and stuff like that." Jade said, looking down.

The two shared a glance and Jade walked away.

Justin looked at the ring that was in his hands. He had it intended it to be hers forever. The gem was the color of her eyes. Her eyes might be on the little girl.

Justin walked through the door, and looked at Jade. Jade got back up and stared into his eyes.

"J-j-justin I know that you want to go pack your things. They already are. They are in the guestroom." Jade stuttered at saying his name.

"Thanks." Justin only said that.

"Your welcome." She muttered and he walked to his room, got his things, and drove off in the car.

Jade broke down then and there. She had kept up her strength to say goodbye…

'_Goodbye… we finally said goodbye.' _Jade thought to herself. TJ walked down the stairs with Emma talking to him. TJ nodded and shook his head.

"Jade, I know my friend—" TJ was interrupted by Emma clearing her throat.

"Emma, Hon, he is still my friend. Jade, I know Justin hurt you again. If he doesn't love you now, you shouldn't love him." TJ explained.

"I don't."

"What?" Emma and TJ yelled.

"I don't love him anymore. I don't I don't I don't. He broke my heart and now he WONT get me back. I will raise this child on my freaking OWN!" She yelled the last part.

Emma high fived her and TJ stared.

'_Justin, you messed up BIG TIME!' _TJ glared at the image in his head.

…

Justin and Ashley really hit it off. It had been 6 months since he moved out and he and Ash hadn't had ONE single fight. They loved each other and that's all that mattered.

…

Jade felt a pain in her stomach. Emma had been staying the night because it was her last month pregnant and the baby was due any day now.

"EMMA!" She yelled in pain.

She was in labor.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am having no writers block at the moment….. I have interesting convorstations with my cat… MY DOG ATE A SQUIRELL! Sorry just drank a sprite….. CURSE YOU SPRITE THE SPRITEAPUS!**

Emma rushed into the room to see Jade getting out of bed at 12 in the morning.

"Jade? What's wrong?" Jade looked at her and sarcastically replied.

"I am just having tea with Fred the cat and the dog that ate a squirell yesterday…" Jade replied. **(Haha. I did that on PORPUS! Wait, that's a dolphin…..) **

"The baby's coming?" Emma said.

"Yes. The baby is coming. And the father of the child will not be there to witness his daughters birth." Jade said.

Jade had moved on from Justin of course, but she still, deeply down, loved him. Hated him for leaving her, but would never stop loving him.

…

Justin woke up that night with an uneasy feeling. Ashley sat up in bed and looked at him worriedly.

"Justin babe? You ok?" She asked him, rubbing his back.

"Yeah… What time is it?" Justin asked rubbing his eyes.

"About 12 in the morning. Why?" Ashley said.

"Well, I just woke up and now I have this uneasy feeling, like something important is going to happen tonight…" He said, confused.

What was he missing? What could happen today at this hour? Did it have something to do with Jade.

FLASHBACK

"_GOOD! I NEVER WANTED YOU OR THAT STUPID BABY EVER!" He yelled at her._

END FLASHBACK

No. It can't be.

"Ashley, did I ever tell you about Jade Lynn Fenton?"

"Yeah, you said that she was your girlfriend for like 5 years and you to bonded until you broke up." Ashley said, confused at why he had asked her that.

"Did I tell you why we broke up?" He asked looking at her in the eyes.

"No. You said for reasons you wouldn't understand."

"Because, She was pregnant with my child and I snapped. I yelled at her for slapping me because of her mood swings." Justin said sadly, now realizing what he had said about his first child.

"Jade is pregnant with your baby? Nine months?" Ashley asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"I know why you are feeling uneasy."

"Why?"

"I am thinking Jade JUST went into labor." Ashley looked at him, getting out of bed.

"Ash? What are you doing?"

"You are going to witness the birth of your child whether you love the mother or not. I will not stand or sleep until you hold that child in your arms." She said, getting dressed.

Justin sighed and followed her lead, going to the hospital, going to go see his ex girlfriend who he kind of had feelings for but not as much as his feelings for Ashley and to see the birth of his baby girl.

…

"Do you think he will come?" Jade asked, sitting down into the hospital bed.

"Ashley won't let him."

"Jade you have visitors." The doctor called in.

"THANKS LIZ!" She yelled out the door. In walked Ashley and Justin.

"What are you doing here?" Jade said, looking at Justin with wide eyes.

"Jade, I apoloigize for stealing the love of your life from you, but I wanted to see your daughter and his. I am so sorry for taking him away. I love him more than you can understand." Ashley knelt on the ground.

Jade look down, winced in pain, and looked at Justin.

"Yes, Ashley you stole the love of my life. I still love him no matter what. I thank you for apologizing, but it is too late. You already took my whole world from me. This baby is all I will have left."

Ashley looked at her.

"Justin, leave the room, you too emma." Ashley said politely. They agreed and left the girlfriend and ex girlfriend of Justin alone.

"I know you still love Justin." Ashley said, sitting down.

"I know you love him too. He broke my heart and I finally get the courage to say that he was my whole world but he is already gone from my grasps." Jade said.

"I know. Me and him aren't that serious yet. Not like you too. I feel the tension build in the room every time you two are in it TOGETHER." Ashley smiled.

"The way he looks at you, will be a look I will never receive." Ashley explained.

"And the way he feels about you, is more than he feels about me." Jade spat.

Ashley sighed and looked at the doctor waiting at the door.

"Jade. It is time." Liz said.

"Bye Jade." Ashley said, walking out of the room.

…

Justin looked at the waiting area with open thoughts. Ashley was dating him and was still willing after he told her about Jade and her problem. Their problem. He never meant to snap and break up with her, but he was tired and he tried to make up with her, but she never gave him the chance.

…

**WAAH WAAH!**

Jade listened to the crying of her healthy baby girl. Justin walked into the room with a smile on his face. He saw a baby with blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Jade looked at him, with the clammey, pale face she had and smiled.

"Justin, meet, Brooklyn Lee Fenton." She said.

"I like the name Brooklyn. It has a ring to it."

"Me and Emma made it up. I would have discussed it with you if you hadn't went to Ashley the day that we broke up. It wasn't very kind." Jade said.

Brooklyn started to look at her mother with wide eyes, then to her father. Jade handed her to Justin.

"Here. This is probably the only time that you will hold her like a father and mother in the same room." Jade coughed out.

Jade was really weak from the whole labor incident, she had lost a lot of blood and had a near death experience. She started to black out when Justin screamed, JADE!

That's all she heard before the blackness overwhelmed her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, guys, it is a Sunday and I am going to try to get 2 chapters up…. :)**

Justin looked at his ex-girlfriend who had just blacked out in the bed.

"JADE! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!" Justin screamed.

Brooklyn felt the distress and started crying.

"Justin? Whats going on." Ashley shouted at him.

"Jade is dying!" He screamed in tears. Ashley noted these, knowing he was looking at her in a way she would never get.

"You love her don't you?" Ashley asked.

"She is my whole world… I mean because of my daughter." The doctors came in and pushed him, Brooklyn, and Ashley out in the hallway.

…

Jade could feel her body being worked on, and heard Justin say that she was his whole world.

Jade was filled with happiness. She didn't know what to do but, wake up.

"She's back everyone!" The doctors cheered.

"Where did I go?" She asked while sitting up.

"You blacked out and almost died, luckily, Justin, your husband, screamed that you had blacked out and we saved you."

"We aren't married. We aren't even dating anymore." She said sadly.

"Oh, we just thought because of the way that he said you were his world, he loved you more than everything. He was talking to my ex." Said the doctor.

"Whoa wait?"

"I am an intern here and Ashley and I dated from medical class."

"Oh, you are David." Jade said.

"Yeah." David said.

"Hi I am Ashley Greene and I would like to know if… David?" Ashley sqwealed.

"ASHLEY!" They hugged like an Army Wife and a soldier after they got home from the war.

"Ashley, please get back with me." David said.

"Sure! I would love too!" They walked out the door, hand and hand.

Jade looked at them in surprise. Wasn't she dating Justin?

She looked out the window to see Justin playing with Brooklyn. 'He really loves her.' She thought. She smiled. He looked inside and gasped. He ran through the door.

"Justin, be careful!" She scolded. She didn't want him dropping her girl.

"Sorry! I'm just so glad that you are alright! I thought you were dead!" He said, sadly.

"Not like you would care." She looked away from his eyes.

"I would!" He yelled.

"No! You wouldn't!" She yelled back. She felt like deja'vu.

"Yes, Yes, YES!" He yelled at her.

"JUSTIN! STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"I HATE YOU!" He stopped and put his head over his mouth.

"How could you say that?" She started crying. He didn't mean it.

"Jade I" He was interrupted.

"Justin, please just leave, I don't want you near my daughter ever again!" She cried. Justin gave her Brooklyn, who cuddled into her mother and walked out of the room sad.

Jade cried into her daughter who cuddled into her, feeling her pain.

"Brooklyn, I love you so much." She said, crying still.

…

Jade finally got out of the hospital and she and Brooklyn were allowed to go home.

Jade strapped her daughter into her car seat and drove down to her parents' house. She was going to go home, but she wanted them to see Brooklyn.

Her phone started to ring.

_Justin is calling!_

She pressed the end button and kept her eyes on the road. She looked in the rearview mirror and saw Brooklyn peacefully sleeping in the back. She smiled at her daughter.

**(A/N: Short Mother/Daughter LOVE! XD)**

…

She pulled into the driveway and knocked on the door. "ON SECOND!" She heard her mom call. She was talking to her dad.

She straightened out Brooklyn's blue polka dot dress, a present from Justin that she actually used, and waited with Brooklyn until the door opened.

Sam smiled and was about to say, Sorry we're busy, but then she saw her daughter and her DAUGHTER?

"Jade! What are you doing here? And is this your daughter? Aww! She is soo cute!" She gushed.

Danny came to the door rubbing his eyes because he had just woken up from a nap.

"Jade? Whose baby is that?" He asked.

"Um… Mine?" She said nervously. Danny was awake almost instantly.

"Were is your "Boyfriend"?" He asked her, taking Brooklyn from her.

That hit a soft spot. She started crying again.

"Oh, Jade, did you guys break up?" Jade nodded at her mothers question, feeling incredibly hurt. Danny looked ready to punch something.

"Daddy, I still love him." She said, wiping her eyes. He smiled at her and began playing with his granddaughter.

"She better not call me Grandpa. Something shorter. Ok? Teach her that!" He laughed.

She laughed too. Her phone started ringing again.

_Emma is calling!_

"Oh! Got to take this!"

"Hey girl!"

"…"

"I should hang up on you."

"…"

"Did you steal Emma's phone Justin? Committing theft?"

"…"

"No! I wont forgive you! You said you HATED ME!"

"…"

"I'm at my parents house."

"…"

"None of your business, I am the one that will be taking care of her."

"…"

"Emma's with you going where?"

"…"

"Touché."

"…"

Jade started laughing.

"No! I'm still mad! Got to go!"

"…"

"Whatever."

She hung up the phone and Sam and Danny were looking at her funny.

"What?" She asked.

"Well, I would not like to alarm you but, don't turn around."

Jade missed the wink that went between Danny and Sam.

"What?" The minute she turned around, a pair of lips were on hers.

Justin had surprised her.

"I could never hate you Jade, I will always love you, even if you don't love me."

With that he walked away.

She looked around and groaned, and ran back to him and kissed him back.

"I love you too, you fricker fracker!" She laughed and kissed him again.

Justin was finally happy since the scene in the hospital. He could be with his daughter and his friends and family and everyone he loved.

Most of all he could be with the one he loved, Jade Lynn Fenton.

His Love


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok I know this is super late but I was going to work on it so that this last chapter is the last. I am so sorry. WHERE DID THE WORDS GO?**

**Danny: I think that it is time to move on**

**Danny's right. I hope you like the last chapter**

Justin gripped Jade's hand tight as he watched their two year old daughter play with her toy. "Justin, I think we did a good job." She said to him. He smiled at her. They talked about having another kid, but weren't so sure until they got married.

"Jade, I don't know. I wasn't a very good boyfriend." He said, gripping her hand tighter. "Don't speak like that Justin. I know it was a lot. I didn't mean to get mad, ya know, hormones." She laughed. Justin laughed along. Brooklyn then started crying. Jade got up to feed her. "Mommy!" Brooklyn said as she was picked up. Justin looked at their daughter. He smiled when he saw her mommy's blue eyes.

"Justin, I want another baby, but not until we get married, if we get married." She said, giving Brooklyn some mashed potatoes. "I know sweetie and we will get married." He said to her. Jade sighed in relief, knowing that he would stick by her forever.

"Daddy! I have to go potty!" Brooklyn cried, getting out of her chair. Justin sighed and took her to potty. "Who needs a bath tonight?" Brooklyn laughed and pointed to herself. She was so much like her mother in many ways in her personality.

"I'm going to propose to your mommy tonight." Justin said. Brooklyn clapped. "Shh. It's a secret." He said. Brooke put her finger over her mouth. "Secret." She repeated. "Ok, I will start the bath water, and I will put you in. So tell mommy to go get you undressed." He said, patting her head. Brooke nodded and went to go tell her mom that she was taking a bath and needed to take off her clothes.

"Ok, Brooke. Let me clean up your mess." Jade said, happily. She loved living with her boyfriend and daughter. It gave her a thrill in life.

Brooke quietly went to her room and waited on her bed. She loved her mommy and daddy. She played with her teddy bear, Harrison, until Jade came into the room. Jade got her daughter undressed and gave her to her daddy.

"There you go daddy." Brooke said.

Justin washed his daughter and put her in her pjiama's. Jade and Justin kissed her goodnight and she fell asleep.

"Jade, I have to ask you something." Justin asked, nervously. "Anything, Justin." Not taking her eyes off of her boyfriend.

"Ok. Jade, We have been through a lot together. Making a baby, splitting up, having a baby, getting back together. But we missed a very important step before we had Brooklyn." He got down on one knee and Jade started crying. "Jade Lynn Fenton, Will you give me the honor of being Jade Kacy?" He asked. Jade jumped up and down screaming yes. He put the ring on her finger and they celebrated….. all night…. **(XD) **

Soon, the day of the wedding came, and Jade was terrified. The wedding dress was white with a blue string tied around her waist. The bridesmaid dresses were light blue, the color of her eyes.

She walked down the isle and laid eyes on her fiancé and future husband. She almost had to stay on her fathers arm to keep from running down there. About 5 minutes later in her eyes, she was finally down at the alter. They said there vows and finally came the time. "I do." Justin said. "I do." Jade said. They finally kissed and they were finally together without anything. Brooklyn clapped and everyone cheered. The couple was together forever.

…

"I am going to make a toast, to my lovely bride." Justin got up. "It's an extraordanry thing, that you can meet someone you can marry your soul to and they will except you for what you are. With Jade, I feel like I can finally start being the person I want to be. So I would like to make a toast, to my lovely bride. No measure of time will be enough with you but we will start with forever." Everyone drank there champaige. "Justin you just ripped off Breaking Dawn Pt 1." "I know sweety I know." And they shared another kiss and started there lives together, forever.

**And its done. I hope you liked the series and I will not disappear again. I'm sorry but Spring break is coming up and I will be working on a bunch of stories. I will start new one's cancel old ones and I will be a popular author, in some peoples eyes. **

**With love.**

**ForeverPhantom014**


End file.
